The Bet
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: In a bet at party Hermione has to act like a rebel and Luna a valley girl. Whoever cracks first has to pay 100 galleons and stand on top of their house table announce who their crush is and kiss said person. Meanhile they gain a few onlook FULL SUM INSDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In a bet at party Hermione has to act like a rebel and Luna a valley girl. Whoever cracks first has to pay 100 galleons and stand on top of their house table announce who their crush is and kiss said person. Meanwhile they gain a few onlookers Who's betting for whom? Who will win?**

Everyone was in the Griffandor common room drinking fire whiskey celebrating the war was over Voldemort's death Harry is alive and everyone were allowed to come back for their seventh year and placing bet

"I bet Luna can't act like a valley girl for a week and be normal." Ginny said

"That's a stupid dare I won't change myself." Luna responded

"What, are you chicken." Hermione grinned

"I'm no chicken I'll do it!" Luna said, "But you have to act like a rebel."

"Deal." Hermione smiled

"Okay loser has to stand up on their house table announce who they have a crush on kiss said person and pay 100 galleons." Luna smirked

"Fine but we need a contract." Hermione thought

"Oh and make it a month." Ginny added

Soon enough everyone in Griffandor was in on their little bet Luna had to act like a valley girl and normal, and Hermione had to act like a rebel. Everyone had their own inside bets on who would win. A lot of bets were placed on Hermione than Luna everyone thought that Luna would lose because she couldn't act normal nonetheless a valley girl. Though some people betted for Luna thinking that Hermione wouldn't be able to act like a bad kid. Lavender, and Pavarotti helped them in picking out their outfits for their bet boy was the great hall going to be shocked.

Luna got up and looked at the clothes Lavender had laid out and got dressed in them meanwhile Hermione was doing the same

They both met outside the great hall and smirked at each other and walked in all eyes on them Loony Lovegood was wearing a silver crop top shirt that showed her belly button a light blue mini skirt with white stripes on the side and sliver flats with a sliver heart necklace. She had her hair in a high ponytail nude eyeshadow and pink lipstick. The Prude Granger had on a red burgundy boots black shorts with suspenders and red pockets and a red tank top with a black scarf. She had on black eyeshadow and red lipstick with her hair in a braided ponytail on one side covering her eye.

They walked over to their tables and Luna was bombarded with questions and the only tables who knew what where going on was the Ravenclaw and Griffandor with even more bets for who would win.

After the great hall Luna stood up and walked out the great hall swaying her hips while Hermione walked out without a care to their next class potions this should be fun

**Should there be pairings if so what No Ron, Or Neville**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is that?" Ron asked pointing at Luna

"Ron its Luna Lovegood remember the bet." Harry said

"Oh yeah." Ron blushed

Luna walked over and sat down in the middle "Hey guys what's up." She said

"Wow Luna you sound like a actually Valley girl." Harry grinned

"Like thanks." Luna giggled

Hermione than walked in and past them nodded a what's up with her head and sat down in the back table leaned back in the chair placed her feet on the table. The Slytherins walked in and headed towards the back when they noticed Hermione

"Eh Granger." Draco said

"What." Hermione glared

"Get up this is our table." He glared back

Hermione merely smirked "Not anymore." And went back to her previous position at that moment Snape walked in and the Slytherins scrambled to find a seat. Snape walked in and pulled out a beaker with a bright blue liquid inside and held it up

"Does anyone know what this is?" he asked and looked around the classroom waiting for Hermione to raise her hand he noticed Luna filing her nails in between Henry and Ron

"Ms. Lovegood this is a classroom not a beauty shop." He glared

"But have you like seen my nails this is officially beauty shop." She scoffed and proceeded to resume filing her nails

Snape was in shock usually Ms. Lovegood was a quiet girl who rarely spoke out of turn he shook his head and turned to Harry

"Where is Ms. Granger?"

"In the back." Harry answered pointing towards the back of the classroom

Snape looked to see Hermione with her feet on the table and things in her ears bobbing her head back and forth

"MS. Granger." He shouted

Hermione shook her head making the earphones fall out "What." She snapped

"My classroom is a place for learning not a beauty shop or a lounge room." He glared

"Okay your point is." Hermione yawned

"Do some work!" Snape bellowed

"But you haven't assigned any not that I'd do them anyway." Hermione added

Snape scowled at her and turned to see Luna had nail polish and was asking Harry and Ron which one they thought would suit her

"Try silver it matches your eyes." Ron said

"Or the dark blue it brings out her eyes." Henry offered

"Or none." Snape added from behind her

"None as if." Luna scoffed and turned around seeing Snape "Oh it's you."

"Yes your teacher where you should be learning."

"Learning what you're not teaching anything." Luna said

Snape let out a growl and picked up the beaker "This is a-" he was cut off by Hermione who started singing her song from her Ipod out loud

"All the boys and the girls and the people making noise let me here you shout it!" she yelled

"It's a –" this time he was cut of by Luna

"I love that song!"

"Potion that."

"I know I listen to it all the time."

"Makes you commit all of the seven sins."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"CLASS DISMISSED." Snape shouted

"Cool you guys let Snape dismiss class early." Ron said

"Who knew Granger had it in her." Draco smirked

Hermione turned to Draco "There's a lot you don't know about me." She said pressing herself against him before turning away

"You were right Harry! The dark blue does compliment my eyes." Luna giggled and pecked Harry on the cheek skipping away not noticing Ginny glaring at her


	3. Chapter 3

All the professors were confused their two best students were acting like well horrible. Luna was acting so girly and rude while Hermione was acting like a punk a delinquent and nobody knew what to do.

Hermione and Luna met early that day to discuss the bet

"This isn't going anywhere." Luna complained

"I know we need to make this more interesting." Hermione answered

"Okay how about we flirt with boys from different houses or our crushes since you like Draco and all." Luna smiled

"What I do not-"

"Don't bother I know you do it's just as obvious like when you liked Ron the same thing Draco doesn't know."

"Fin but you like Harry."

"Your point we flirt with our crushes or try to make them jealous."

"Jealous than flirt."

"So we'll flirt with their best mats you Blasie and me Ron."

"Okay."

"You are so going to lose flirting with a Slytherin."

"No you are because you flirting with Ron will make Harry think you don't like him." Hermione said smugly and walked out

Luna walked in her common room when she bumped into a Slytherin girl

"Loony Lovegood trying to change please you'll always be a freak that outfit is hideous Loony is a slut." She laughed

Luna got up and walked back to her common room and room and closed the door before pulling out a letter opener. Luna stared at it she hadn't used it since she changed but what happened when the bet was over. She pulled up her sleeves to reveal the scars and scratches she gave herself from people calling her Loony or crazy it was the reason she always wore long sleeves. She moved the letter opener to wrist and let it hover there for a second before slicing it and letting the blood fall out.

* * *

Luna was wearing a tight white and black long sleeve shirt, black ruffled skirt and black boots she sat down next to Ron

"Hi Ron." She purred

Ron swallowed and flushed "Oh uh hey Luna."

"Can I talk to you for a second." She giggled

"Um sure." Ron said as they walked out the great hall

"Listen Ron part of the bet was too flirt with a guy and make him jealous and like you and-"

"And you're using me to make Harry jealous."

"No I'm using how did you know."

"No pretty girl would actually be interested in me."

"Ron that's not true I fancied you in fifth year."

"You did"

"Yeah I stopped because you fancied Lavender."

"Oh in that case you better get with Harry before Ginny does."

"Why shouldn't you be helping Ginny your sister?"

"Yeah but she only liked him cause he's famous."

"Oh thanks Ron you're the best!" Luna said and flung herself in his arms

They than walked back and sat down

* * *

**Griffandor Common Room**

"So what did you talk about?" Harry asked jealous

"OH where going to honeydukes during hogsmeade weekend."

"WHAT!" Harry said and bolted up and sat down again after the weird looks "But you wouldn't have even liked her if she didn't changed."

"Your point she'll be a good shag nonetheless." Ron shrugged

"But you can't she's-"

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Because she's my friend."

"So she's mine too."

"Still"

"Still what."

"Cause I you know what never mind." Harry glared and walked away

"Is it that hard to say you fancy a girl?" Ron thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait school and finals :(**

_'Do I honestly like Harry?' _Ginny though to herself sure he was cute and famous and nice but what else Ginny frowned she barely knew anything about him _'Even if I did would it work?'_ she asked herself

Ginny let out a sigh she loved Harry and all but after spending so much time with her brothers and him he reminded her of her brothers a midnight black green-eyed brother when she kissed eww it'll be like kissing Ron.

* * *

Hermione waited outside for Blasie Zambini to round the cornor she was looking pretty Slytherin today a green tube top sliver metallic skinny jeans with chains and spiky green heels. She saw him coming and quickly grabbed him into the broom closet

"Who is this oh another girl wanting a quick snog I suppose betcha thought I was Draco well sorry you've got the wrong Slytherin." he said heading towards the door

"NO wait!" Hermione shouted

"Granger what do you want?"

"Well I need to get Malfoy jealous and all and since your his best mate-"

"You were wondering if I'd help you."

"Kinda"

"I don't know Granger what's in it for me?"

"Uh I'll um do all your homework until we kiss."

"Deal." he said chuckled

"What's so funny."

"Nothing except for the fact that Draco will never kiss you being a mud-muggleborn and all."

"Don't worry he will."

Hermione than left to get out and bumped into Blasie they struggled for a while before Hermione opened the door only to come face to face with Draco himself.

Draco took in her disheveld apperance and rasied and eyebrow "What have you been doing in the broom closet Granger." he asked

"Uh nothing." Hermione squeaked and Blasie chose that moment to come out the closet

"Man those closets are small we can barley move in there."

"Blasie you snogged Granger."

Blasie shrugged carelessly "Eh what can I say she's hot when she cleans herself up and isn't being a prudish nerd."

They than walked away and Draco felt himself shaking why he didn't know he couldn't be jealous no that's absurd

* * *

Harry wanted to punch something how could he his best mate date the girl he liked.

_'Well I never told him I liked Luna'_Harry thought to himself _'So I can't blame him but all he's gonna do is shag her anyways.'_

* * *

"So you know the plan right?" Luna asked

"Course I do when Harry comes I snog you sensually." Ron grinned

Luna blushed "Yeah."

"So when do you think this bet will be over beaten yo and Hermione your both lasting longer than expected." Ron said

"Duh if you had to stand on your house table and annouce your crush than kiss him if you lost."

"First of all my crush isn't a guy and I'll be hexed 100 times before I got to kiss her." Ron shrugged

"Who is it?" Luna asked

"Pansy Parkinson." he muttered

"Really."

At that moment Harry came in and Luna quickly wrapped her legs around Ron's waist grabbed his shirt and began to snog him

Harry came downstairs to talk to Ron about Luna when he spotted them snogging in a very interesting position if Ron had opened his eyes his face would have been placed in Luna's boobs and his hands were rather low. He cursed silently and walked out the Griffandor Common Room towards his next class


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was confused when did Blasie show interest in Granger and when did Granger show interest in Blasie besides she had liked Weasley who was no dating Loony. Draco grabbed his hair nothing made sense anymore Granger was acting like a bad girl and Loony was acting normal like a valley girl has everyone gone mad. He walked into his transfiguration class early and sat down in the back. Luna walked in late

"Ms. Lovegood why are you late?" Professor McGongall asked

"Oh I have a date with Ron later today and I had to choose something to wear that way when it was time for the date I wouldn't be late." Luna answered in a duh voice

"So you thought a date was more important than my class." McGongall scowled

"Well I never really said that but yeah pretty much." Luna shrugged and sat down next to Harry flashing him a smiled

"Well tell Ronald the date will have to wait you have detention."

"Okay." Luna said and got up towards a window and looked down Ron was walking alongside Dean

"RON I HAVE TO CANCEL MY DATE I GOT DETENTION!" Luna hollered

"WHAT!"

"I SAID I HAVE TO CANCEL MY DATE!"

"WHY!"

"I GOT DETENTION"

"MENTION BOTT WHAT!"

"NOT MENTION BOTT I GOT DETENTION"

"YOU HAVE TENSION!"

"NO I HAVE DETENTION YOU IDIOT!"

"NO NEED FOR NAME CALLING!"

"I'M SORRY AFTER CLASS I'LL MAKE IT ALL BETTER!"

"YOUR MAKING ASTER GLASS?"

"NEVER MIND BYE RON!"

"OH BYE LUNA!"

Ron waved and Luna sat down next to Harry again while McGongall looked furious

"MS. LOVEGOOD WHY WERE YOU YELLING?" She shouted

"Um I'm not yelling you are." Luna answered

"ARGHHH!"

At that moment Hermione walked in and McGongall looked shocked to see her best student dressed like a hoodlum

"Ms. Granger why are you late?"

"Wh- oh yeah some kids was bothering me." Hermione yawned and walked to the back

"Your in my seat." She told Draco

"There's more than one chair back here Granger." Draco smirked

Hermione smirked and sat down next to him

Meanwhile McGongall was shocked but she would have discipline in her class.

"Ms. Lovegood Ms. Granger you are not wearing the appropriate uniform." McGongall said she was not the only one to notice but nobody else cared enough

"Uh hello have you seen the uniforms it's horrible." Luna said

"Yeah and they're not really my style."

"If you don't wear them you'll be expelled."

"Hmm if I'm expelled that gives me time to go shopping." Luna said out loud, "But if I am expelled I won't have money to go shopping uh fine I'll change." She than walked out the room

"Okay Professor I'll wear uniform but if you don't like what you see it's not my fault." Hermione warned before sauntering out the room

McGongall proceeded to teach her class when half and hour later Hermione and Luna walked back in

McGongall turned to face them "It's about time how long does it take to-" she stopped talking as she took in their outfits

Luna had her hair in two pigtails she was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt that was only button up three in the middle which showed her stomach and cleavage her skirt was high and she had white socks on with black boots and tie dipping into her chest. Hermione had her hair in a side ponytail a tight short sleeve button up shirt a pleated skirt that was short and black flats. She also had chains on her skirt and a choker necklace on.

McGongall looked at them one more time before promptly fainting signaling the end of class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I made Luna seem like a slut**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Hermione shouted pulling at her hair this being bad was driving her crazy she'd have to work extra hard to get her grades back up

"Neither can I." Luna said calmly as she tried to rub all the makeup off her face

"So you withdraw." Hermione said hopefully

"As if I'm not about to lose this bet it's to much at state announce your crush to the whole school kiss him and 100 galleons." Luna exaggerated

"Yeah so we'll play until someone snaps."

"Yep." Luna smiled

"So what do you want to do since we got kicked out of all our classes."

Hermione flinched at the thought she wanted to end this bet loudly but if she forfeited she would have to announce her crush with a truth potion if that happened the whole school would be in chaos.

"Well we could throw a party in the Room of Requirement and put an age line so only seventh years can get in." Luna suggested

"That's not a bad idea Luna."

"Yeah and you'll have to drink firewhiskey since you are a rebel." Luna smirked

"So do you valley girls always drink especially with drinks." Hermione grinned

Party in the room of requirement Friday

Everyone invited

7:00 P.M to when everyone passes out or leaves

Was posted all over the school however only seventh years could see it they arrived at the room of requirement and the party began Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Griffandor all rivalries forgotten. Luna walked in wearing a pair of white denim short shorts and a gold long-sleeved crop top gold flats and black mascara white necklace and eye shadow and pink lipstick. While Hermione had on a black mini skirt fishnets black boots and a black and sliver plaid shirt off shoulders and black sunglasses along with black mascara red lipstick and sliver eye shadow.

"Hermione Luna over here!" somebody called

They turned to see Ginny

"Were going to play truth or dare." She smiled

They went over and sat down

"Okay we placed charms on this so you can't lie, also if you forfeit a dare you remove one article of clothing" Ginny explained

Hermione looked around to see Draco, Blasie, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny Luna an herself

"Okay I'll go first." Ginny said, "Harry."

Luna grabbed a firewhiskey and gave it to Hermione while Hermione simply smirked and handed her one they both chugged it down at the same time

"Um uh Dare." Harry said

"Fine I dare you to kiss Malfoy."

"BLOODY HELL I DON'T THINK SO FORFEIT FORFEIT!" Harry said and removed his socks

Hermione and Luna had found more bottles and were now drinking the firewhiskey

"Kay Parkinson"

"Truth."

"Kay who do you like." Harry asked

Pansy let out a squeak and covered her mouth with her hand as she struggled to tell the truth "I like erm Dr-Ron Weasley okay." Pansy said, "Next mudblood."

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Draco."

"No problem."

Hermione got up and swayed over to him before dropping down and French kissing him

30 Minutes later the game was over after many kisses and embarrassing secrets and dares Luna was down to her shorts and bra, Hermione her fishnet stockings and shirt Draco his boxers Ron only took his socks of and Pansy only took her jewelry off Blasie was fully cloth and Harry had his pants on only.

Luna and Hermione were both drunk having never drank before and Luna was with Harry trailing her hand up and down his arm giving him Goosebumps

* * *

"Luna you should stop your dating Ron remember."

"He won't mind." Luna said trying to kiss him

"Luna as much as I want to I can't your dating my best mate." Harry said and grabbed her arm

"Ow." Luna cried tears spilling out her eyes as she clutched her arm blood formed around the sleeves and Harry lifted it up to reveal all the scars

"Luna what happened?"

"I cut myself they hurt Harry the insults hurt." Luna whispered

"Luna I'm so sorry." Harry apologized

Luna took this moment to French kiss Harry as they snogged before Harry pulled away

"Luna your dating Ron."

"Only to make you jerdada." Luna said as she collapse on the floor

_'Make me what?' _Harry thought to himself

* * *

"You know something Draco I never told you this but you hot and I'm hot tow hot people should get together." Hermione purred

Like Harry Draco wasn't very comfortable flirting with is best mate's girl

"Right Granger."

"Another thing Draco you need to call me Hermione like I call you Draco that when were-" Draco slapped his hands over her mouth blushing

"Don't finish that sentence." He said

Hermione moved and placed her lips at his neck "Relax I can make it all better." She whispered

"U-Granger s-st-stop." He stuttered

"Why you're enjoying it." Hermione whispered an stroked his hard on, "I can tell."

Draco turned his head as Hermione kissed him and sat on his lap. Draco pulled away

"You're dating my best friend break up with him wait a month than we can get together."

"But were not really dahhujk." Hermione fainted

_'Not really what?' _Draco thought


	7. Chapter 7

Luna let out a groan as she opened her eyes and blinked, as everything was still blurry. She looked and saw many bodies on the floor and gasped as her eyes widened and she shot up. Luna let out a shout of pain as she grabbed her had it felt like a million jackhammers were hammering against her skull her shout had woken up other people in the room of requirement. Luna looked and notice her sleeves were rolled up she quickly rolled them down again before anyone could notice however one person did notice and he wasn't very happy about it. Luna was panicking now what if someone had found out what she did, they send her to a hospital, so far nobody was giving her any weird looks so Luna assumed she was in the clear and tried to think of what happened last night. She remembered talking to Harry and playing truth or dare talking to Hermione drinking and the rest was a blur. She shrugged to herself before smoothing out her clothes and walking out the room after making sure they're were no professors there first she'd ask somebody what she did at the party later and get some sleep she could barely walk without her head killing her.

Hermione clutched her forehead in pain she didn't remember drinking so much in fact she didn't remember anything and that could com back to bite her oh well she'd ask someone what she did after she slept off this hangover**.(sorry her's is so short)**

Draco woke up fine he had drank so much that he no longer had hangovers unless he had been excessively drinking. Either way he was confused did Granger like him or what? Also Blasie and her aren't really what dating that couldn't be it because they were always attached at the hip whenever he saw them. So not what that started with a D plus what was with her the other night sure it was hot she was hot but Blasie was also dating her. Then again most people when they're drunk tend to do things they were either scared to do when they were sober so did that mean Granger wanted to have her way wit him. Plus he also hadn't figured out why Granger was acting like a rebel or why Loony was acting normal. Man life was a whole lot more confusing now that Voldemort was gone.

_I'm an idiot.'_ Harry thought to himself he should have known. Underneath the mask of a seemly happy girl was a girl who was hurt like him even more so because she didn't have any friends to help him through like he did. Suddenly he felt a wave of remorse was over him all those times he had joked about her being loony with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and how she would appear out of know where looking hurt and betrayed she had been listening and how her eyes would glisten and she would excuse herself and go to the bathroom how she would come back as if in pain how her sleeves looked red. They never noticed or cared, it was after Sirius's death that she had comforted him no matter how rude he had been to her he looked at her in a different light. Appreciation shock and admirable after heard father died he didn't comfort her she took care of it herself. When he had came back for his seventh year he had began to see her in a new light love. Harry mused and at hat moment told himself he would help Luna get over her problem less she get hurt.

**Sorry if this chap is short I kinda snuck on the computer to publish this and my mom was coming. lolz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait hopes the long chapter makes up for it.**

Luna skipped through the halls with a smile on her face. She stopped after a long time since the party Luna finally stopped cutting herself whenever somebody called her Loony or anything else some people she realized you just couldn't please. She skipped threw the hallways when she came across something it was a mirror she looked inside and was surprised to see her mother there she turned but her mother wasn't there. She looked again and Harry was there this time along with two kids his arm wrapped around her waist. Luna placed her hand on the glass and backed away running away when a hand reached out and pulled her into a deserted hallway

Hermione walked through the halls fuming why she didn't know and found herself in a deserted hallway she turned ready to go back when a glint caught her eye. She walked over to see a mirror and looked at it gasped there was Draco and her she turned but nobody was here. She looked again and it showed them kissing Draco holding her tenderly and loving.

"Yeah right." Hermione scoffed

"You know it says that gives you your greatest want or desire I guess yours is Draco though you'd never admit it." Blasie said stepping out of the shadows

"I guess but if I lose this bet I'll have to admit it."

"Well than you better not lose."

"Oh and Blasie can you tell me what I did at the party after truth or dare it goes fuzzy" Hermione asked

"Gladly."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Luna shouted

"Luna it's me." Harry whispered

"Harry?"

"Yes"

"Oh well what do you need."

"I have to stop you Luna cutting yourself."

"Oh Harry I-"

"Let me finish I know it may be hard and all"

"But Harry-"

"But you have people who care about you

"Harry"

"I care Luna...more than I should." he added quietly

"Harry I already st-"

"And if you." Harry got cut off as Luna kissed him "What was hat for?"

"To get you to shut up I know I stopped already."

"Oh"

"Thanks for caring though." Luna said "Also can you tell me what happened at the party it goes fuzzy after truth or dare."

Harry flushed "Uh maybe Ron should tell you."

* * *

Luna and Hermione walked into the common room not making eye contact with anyone.

"I can't believe I did that." Hermione groaned

"Me neither."

"Stupid wackspurts infesting my head I'm so embarrassed." Luna said at the same time Hermione said, "I need to go to the library to do some homework."

"HA!" they both shouted "YOU LOST DID NOT DID SO!"

Ginny walked in

"SHE LOST I WON!" they both shouted

"Looks like a tie none of you will pay 100 galleons but you have to stand on your actually let's change it your crushes house table announce it than kiss him and you have to take vertissuam." Ginny smirked evilly

"What happened" Ron said coming in

"It's a tie you'll see it all tomorrow."

Ron nodded and left while Luna simply sat down Indian style and stared at the wall while Hermione flopped on her bed with her head on the pillow.

* * *

Luna and Hermione walked into the great hall side by side. Luna was wearing rainbow colored leggings a white longs sleeve form fitting shirt and fur boots. She had her hair in a messy ponytail with a rainbow scrunchie her nails were charmed to turn colors.

Hermione had on black skinny jeans with a gold belt pink and gold polka dotted short sleeve shirt and gold flats. Her hair was down and messy with clear lip-gloss on.

Ginny then came between them and handed them both a glass of what looked to be water they glared and drank it before nodding at each other and walking in. Luna than stepped on the Griffandor table while Hermione did the same on the Slytherin table and they both opened their mouths.

"I LUNA LOVEGOOD KNOWN AS LOONY TO MOST OF YOU HAS A CRUSH ON…" Luna started and tried to cover he mouth "HARRY POTTER!" she blushed

"I HERMIONE GRANGER KNOWN AS KNOW-IT-ALL, PRUDE, GRANGER,-" Hermione started but was interrupted by somebody

"WE KNOW WE CALL YOU A LOT OF NAMES JUST TELL US WHO YOU LIKE ALREADY!" they yelled

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON DRACO MALFOY!" she flushed

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING US THIS."

"Because we are under vertissuam and will answer any question truthfully." Hermione and Luna answered at the same time

"Really okay Loony how come you always were longs sleeve and how long have you liked Harry Potter?" Cho Chang smirked

"I wear long sleeve because I use to cut myself when somebody called me Loony I stopped but the scars hasn't healed yet and I've liked Harry since towards the end of fifth year." Luna closed her eyes

"Granger how long have you like Draco." Blasie hollered

"Since the beginning of this year." Hermione flushed

Soon embarrassing questions were thrown like what bra size are you are you really a virgin or are you crazy do you like doing work be fore Luna and Hermione left the great hall a glowing red while Harry and Draco still sat they're with their mouths open.


	9. Chapter 9

_'She likes me?'_ Draco thought to himself _'Wait that means when she said were not really dahhjuk she met were not really dating she liked him the whole time!" _Draco found himself smiling at the thought

Blasie watched him out of the corner of his eye and wondered what his best friend was thinking and smirked before raising out the great hall not that anybody notice they were still talking about Hermione and Luna. He went into his trunk and pulled out a clear liquid and ran back to the great hall and pouring it in Draco's pumpkin juice he than saw Harry and smirked again why not kill two birds with one stone he somehow managed to pour it in Harry's drink also.

_'Only to make you jerdada means jealous so they're not together I still have a chance.' _Harry grinned

"SO DRACO WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Blasie shouted

Everyone turned quiet and awaited Draco's response who rolled his eyes and responded "As if I'd tell-" he covered his mouth looking panicked

"WHO DO YOU LIKE?" Blasie asked again

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" he shouted before slamming his head against the table

"Ha Malfoy." he heard Harry laugh

"AND POTTER WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

"I'm not-" Harry covered his mouth before tuning blue and shouting "LUNA LOVEGOOD!" and covering his head with his hands

Laughter and jeers were heard from their peers as Harry snuck out to see Luna everyone knew why not let her in on the secret to. He looked all over for her and found he couldn't find her anywhere he walked into the empty hallway and saw Luna staring at the mirror it would flash between showing her mother he assumed and him and her kissing.

"You know many people have gone crazy staring at that thing." Harry said

"Oh hello Harry." Luna said in her dreamy voice

"Hi Luna look I wanted to tell you-"

"That you don't like me just want to be friends."

"No Luna I-"

"Like Ginny it's not"

"Luna please listen…"

"You it's me I- " Luna's eyes widened as Harry kissed him

"Why'd you do that?"

"To shut you up if you had stayed in the great hall you would have heard my confession that I like you." Harry blushed

"Really." Luna asked

Harry nodded and Luna kissed him surprising Harry and sending them both to the floor as they still kissed

* * *

Draco walked into the library and saw Hermione and walked behind her tapping her shoulder when she looked up Draco kissed her on the lips. Hermione was torn between to slap him or kiss him she than slapped him

"JUST BECAUSE I ADMITTED I LIKE YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF Me!" She shouted

"I WASN'T I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I LIKED YOU EVERYONE FOUND OUT ABOUT FIVE MINUTES AFTER YOU LEFT!" He glared

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

"You should be."

Hermione than kissed him "Does that make us even."

"I don't know maybe one more." he grinned

Hermione kissed him again "How about that?"

"How about one more?"

"How about no more?"

Draco simply rolled his eyes before kissing Hermione passionately on the lips.


End file.
